Coffee and I
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Ficlet] "Aku tahu dan aku menyesal karena melakukannya. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang, Taetae." BTS Fanfiction. TaeJin/JinTae. [Kim Seokjin x Kim Taehyung]


**"Coffee and I"**

 **Disclaimer :** kalo Seokjin dan Taehyung milik saya, udah saya nikahin mereka dari dulu.

 **Rated : T**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"As I drink this minty coffee that you used to like,_

 _I think of you, rewind.  
A lot of time passed and these days, _

_I sometimes miss you, I wonder why?"_

—BTS, Coffee—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo… Tuan."

Kim Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, meletakkan buku menu bersampul kulit cokelat tua dengan perlahan hingga menyentuh permukaan licin meja, lalu mengangkat kepala. Menatap langsung sepasang kelereng hitam pemuda berambut cokelat yang berdiri tepat di samping mejanya.

"Kau menyapaku?" tanya Seokjin singkat, nada suaranya terdengar sarkastik. Entah sadar atau tidak, namun bibir tipis itu seperti berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang berusaha ditahannya. "Apa kau … baru saja menyapaku?"

 _Kim Taehyung_ , begitu nama yang tercetak pada _name tag_ sisi kiri rompi hitam sang pemuda cokelat. _Seorang pelayan kafe sekaligus barista yang manis_ , tambahnya jail. Tentu saja dalam hati Seokjin mengucapkannya.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung—tak kalah singkatnya—lalu mendengus pelan. "Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Astaga," Seokjin menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, bahunya bergetar kecil (berusaha menahan tawa yang keluar). "Aku tidak tahu seorang pelayan bisa bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini pada pelanggannya. Kau tidak takut dimarahi manajermu?"

"Aku—" ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Seokjin sengit dengan mata memicing, "maaf, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sebenarnya Anda ingin memesan apa?"

 _Menarik_ , kali ini kedua sudut bibir Seokjin tidak ragu untuk menekuk simpul. Ia menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang lekat-lekat figur Kim Taehyung yang dengan sabar menunggu untuk mencatat pesanannya. Sungguh, rasanya Seokjin ingin tertawa keras saat ini juga.

"Kau bisa merekomendasikan menu apa yang terkenal di sini?"

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi jengah. "Ada banyak."

Seokjin mendesah dramatisir. "Aku tidak mungkin mencarinya satu per satu, bukan?"

"Argh! Sudah kukatakan—" kalimat Taehyung terhenti, ia melirik sejenak pintu paling ujung yang berada dekat dengan ruang dapur dan memastikan bahwa tak ada sosok yang ditakutinya berdiri di sana.

Oh, sial. Dugaan Taehyung salah besar.

Manajernya berada di sana sambil melihatnya dengan tajam pula.

" _Macchiato_." Sahut Taehyung akhirnya, menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan gusar. "Itu adalah menu andalan kami. Dan banyak disukai oleh pelanggan."

Seokjin menganggukan kepala beberapa kali. " _Macchiato_ ," ulangnya, "kau yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan. Salah satu barista kami yang akan membuatnya."

Kening Seokjin mengernyit samar. "Bukankah kau seorang barista juga?"

"Hari ini aku tidak bertugas."

"Tapi aku ingin secangkir _Macchiato_ yang dibuatkan olehmu, Kim."

Taehyung menggenggam bolpoin di tangannya lebih erat lagi, melampiaskan rasa kesal yang menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ampun. Sial, laki-laki itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa ia tidak langsung membaca daftar menu yang ada di depannya, memilih satu dari sekian menu yang ada, setelah itu mengucapkannya dengan sopan pada pelayan dan menunggu sampai pesanan tiba. Sungguh, Taehyung ingin protes sekarang juga. Dan kenapa pula orang yang menjadi pelanggannya hari ini adalah laki-laki berwajah angkuh dan arogan itu?

Jika saja keadaan kafe sekarang tidak sedang ramai—meski sedikit—Taehyung tidak akan ragu untuk meninggalkan meja pelanggan anehnya itu dari tadi. Termasuk manajernya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Taehyung akhirnya. "Aku tidak sedang—"

"Aku. Ingin. Kau. Yang membuatnya. Kim. Taehyung."

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa!" tandas Taehyung ketus, nyaris berteriak. "Kalau Anda tidak ingin memesannya cari saja menu yang lain."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepala secara monotonis dan diplomatis, ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menuding Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya yang ramping. "Tapi kau bilang menu andalan kafe ini adalah _Macchiato_ -nya."

Taehyung membuang napas kasar. Ya Tuhan, bisa-bisa ia mati konyol sekarang juga.

"Kami tidak hanya memiliki satu menu andalan, Tuan. Anda juga bisa memesan _Green Tea Latte_ yang menjadi menu terbaru kami."

"Kalau kuminta kau saja yang menemaniku, bagaimana?"

Hening.

Bibir Seokjin melengkung simpul. Membentuk seulas seringai yang terlihat manis, manis sekali. Namun, manis dalam kamus hidup seorang Kim Taehyung tak akan lebih dari menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan.

"Pergi saja sana, Kim Seokjin."

" _Yak_!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Taehyung benar-benar marah sekarang.

Terserah apa kata Manajernya nanti, atau _hyungdeul_ -nya yang akan mencermahinya karena tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada pelanggan, atau juga seorang laki-laki berjas hitam yang menjadi pelanggan paling menyebalkan bernama Kim Seokjin itu. Taehyung bahkan bisa memberinya pelajaran saat itu juga—kalau ia tidak terhambat dengan tata krama yang berlaku. Bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin di tempat kerjanya hanya akan selalu menjadi malapetaka bagi Taehyung.

"Kau diganggu lagi, Taetae?"

Taehyung menoleh, menemukan Yoongi—salah satu rekan kerjanya—berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan alis terangkat. Untung saja dapur sedang lumayan kosong dan hanya ada mereka berdua, itu memudahkan Taehyung untuk bercerita lebih leluasa.

" _Hyung_ pasti bisa melihatnya," keluh Taehyung sebal. "Seharusnya hari ini dia tidak perlu datang saja." Lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal setengah mati.

"Taehyung—"

"Dia mengganggu."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ tertawa, eoh?"

"Tidak," kilah Yoongi cepat, memberikan sentilan kecil tepat di kening _dongsaeng_ uniknya itu. "Kalian berdua terlihat lucu sekali."

" _Hyung_!"

" _Arraseo, arraseo_." Ia mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung, dan melanjutkan. "Omong-omong, laki-laki itu menitipkan ini padaku."

Taehyung memberenggut. Terlebih ketika Yoongi menyerahkan selembar kertas putih yang terlipat tepat di depan wajahnya. Membuat Taehyung—mau tak mau, suka tak suka—menerimanya dengan perasaan dongkol.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. "Nah, sekarang, kembali bekerja."

Kening pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu mengerut tidak suka. Ia menatap sejenak kertas putih yang saat ini terselip di antara kedua jemarinya, menimang-nimang apakah ia harus membukannya sekarang atau tidak, dan mendengus setelahnya begitu Taehyung tahu bahwa rasa penasarannya pasti akan lebih mendominasi.

Baiklah, Taehyung akan membacanya sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya dia itu—"

Taehyung tertegun, manakala ketika ia mendapati sederet kalimat yang tertulis rapi tepat di atas kertas yang saat ini nyaris diremukkan oleh kelima jemarinya. Tidak panjang, tidak juga terlalu pendek. Hanya jajaran kata yang membentuk sebuah frasa hingga klausa.

 **"** _Aku tunggu kau saat pulang nanti,_ Dear.

 _—Kim Seokjin._ **"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Oh, sudah pulang?"

Seokjin menghela napas lega. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada pintu mobil _sport_ putihnya, menyilangkan kedua lengan dengan gaya defensif, lalu memberikan senyum terbaik begitu Kim Taehyung berjalan pelan tepat ke arahnya. (Ia berusaha menahan tawa begitu melihat ekspresi Taehyung saat ini, kesal dan memberenggut. Itu, manis).

" _Hyung_ benar-benar datang lagi tenyata."

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak suka?" ia membenarkan sejenak jas hitam yang tersampir bebas di salah satu bahunya—yang sebelumnya dilepas—dan menggulung lengan kemeja putih hingga sebatas siku. "Padahal aku sangat menantikan bertemu denganmu, Taetae."

"Seharusnya _Hyung_ tidak datang saat aku bekerja!" gerutu Taehyung tidak mau kalah, tidak lupa memberikan pukulan kecil di bahu Seokjin. "Aku masih belum memaafkanmu."

"Astaga, aku kan sudah meminta maaf," kilah Seokjin sambil meringis, matanya berbinar jenaka dan sarat akan permohonan maaf. "Kejadian di apartemen kemarin malam itu hanya kecelakaan."

Taehyung berdecak. " _Hyung_ menghancurkan resep kopi buatanku."

"Aku tahu itu, Taehyung-ah."

"Mencampurnya dengan rasa kayu manis,"

"Aku juga tahu itu,"

"Lalu memberikannya pada tetangga sebelah."

"Err …"

"Dan mereka lebih menyukai kopi buatanmu daripada buatanku. Kau menyebalkan, Seokjin-hyung."

Seokjin tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengacak helai rambut jatuh Taehyung dengan asal, begitu gemas melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Setelah itu, sebelum Taehyung bereaksi atau berpikir untuk menepis tangannya, sebelum Seokjin kehilangan kesempatan yang dicurinya dalam kesempitan, ia membiarkan tangannya merayap dengan gesit ke arah belakang kepala Taehyung—tepat menuju tengkuknya—lalu menariknya agar mendekat dalam satu kali gerakan—

"Aku tahu dan aku menyesal karena melakukannya. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang, Taetae."

—dan memberinya satu kecupan singkat pada bibir beraroma kopi favoritnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai :) Jangan tanya, kayaknya saya lagi kesambet sama JinTae akhir-akhir ini, wkwkw. Mereka terlalu manis ngelebihin gula, stok gula di rumah saya aja sampei abis :"""/apaansih/ #gakjelas. Dan ini ide kecantol gitu aja, jadi ya... mungkin agak sedikit datar, hehe.

Dan saya mau bales dulu review di fanfic **Morning** buat anon/gak pake akun (yang pake akun semoga aja udah kebales sama saya, bilang aja kalo ada yang kelewat).

 **Dnttchmaeheh :** wkwkw, yup! mereka memang udah 'this and that'/heh. Hoho, Jin kan ceritanya takut kehilangan Taetae, hihihi. Untuk Vkook, mungkin nanti X''D gomawo sudah review ya~ **| cinnynese :** Hahah, mereka udah bersenang-senang semaleman X'D Dan Taehyung emang gitu, malu malu/plek. Haha, suka uke! taehyung juga, ya? gomawo sudah review~ **| jinvv :** mereka emang lucu sangaaat :""D dan jinv emang jarang juga, saya susah nyari ff-nya, ihik 8""D Gomawo sudah baca~ **| Park minggi :** ini saya udah bikin lagi kok X'3 mereka lucu gak ketulungan, kekeke. Gomawo sudah review ya~ **| 454 :** IYaaaaaaaa! Saya juga setujuuuu, V emang uke 8""D/udah. Siapapun seme-nya yang penting dia uke/plak. Untuk adegan 'gituannya'... hehe, mungkin lain kali saya tulis X"D Okee~ Gomawo sudah review ya~

Makasih juga udah baca fanfic **Moning** , buat review, fave, dan follow-nya *wink* Maafkan kalo ada typo nyelip-nyelip 8""D

Btw, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
